Jessie McCorpse
Appearance Jessie has blonde long hair (just like her dad) that reaches to her upper back while braided. She wears scarlet red shirt and a black thin coat over with her sleeve up where her elbow is at. Black jeans with a black belt around her waist. Personality She is a hardcore person who trained almost everyday. Even though she's a strong Hybrid but she still train herself to become even STRONGER. She is also a very straight forward person which means she would just say something insulting to you and never regrets saying it. She doesn't trust anyone (except her sisters) but she still needs to get along with everyone. Origin Her story are the same story as her older sister, named Natalia, but with different perspective. She doesn't have a title like her older sister who she knows that they called her "The Mistress of the Hybrids". So she started to stick with her own name. Jessie is not much of a bright child in the family. She usually keep things to herself, except sharing her feelings or thoughts to her sisters, and NEVER spoken to anyone unless she commands/order them (that's the only way for her to communicate to others). She was like that ever since her mother (a vampire) was married to another man which is her Step-Father (a werewolf). She always despised him because he is NOT her true father. She would always stay a distant away from him but she only stay close to her mother or her sister. She was even MORE upset of having two more new born sisters. Which it makes her feel like she wants to kill the three of them and just let them leave her and her REAL family alone but her mother had talked to her that she understands about her situation. Jessie still want her REAL father back and she doesn't want to forget about him either. The mother had talked to that even though she's married again doesn't mean that they should forget about her first father. She starting to understand about this 'moving on' thing so she accepted and gave her Step-Father a chance. As months pass by, she's starting to get use to her new family as she played with her younger sister, Janice, around the forest not too far away from their house until she lost Janice. She started to panicked as she tries looking for her and tracking her scent but still no sign. She ran back to the house and told her parents of what happened. She wanted to go with him but her mother had pulled her back and told her to stay. Then she watched her mother ran off to where her Step-Father was at. So she waited with her older and youngest sister and hoping that Janice is alright. Not even five minutes her mother came back with Janice who was crying. She quickly ran up to her and hugged her as she said 'sorry'. Her mother soon quickly took her youngest baby sister out of Natalia's arm as they followed her in the back of the house. She also questioned her mother of where their father at. The mother didn't respond, as she only responded her by telling her to hurry up and hush. Until they stop. She saw her mother's face filled with shocked and looked at where she's facing at. The Vampire Lord, standing there with his black coat and a hood covering his head. She saw her mother gave the baby to Natalia and heard her saying to them to run away FAR from here. She can't even move at this point for she doesn't want to lose her mother just like she lost her father. But Natalia had pulled her away as she started calling her mother out. The last thing she saw is her mother's smile. Her sweet, kind and gentle smile which it causes her some tears. As her and her sisters finally got away from that place she started to fill with anger and hate on those who had killed her parents and those who TRIED to hurt her sisters. She just wanted to rip them to shreds herself instead of her parents until she heard of what Natalia has to say. And she agreed that they should get some rest and help to hunt some foods for themselves. She doesn't trust any strangers no matter how kind they look but when it comes to her older sister's decisions. She respect it and just move on with it but that doesn't mean she would let that slide easily. She also helped her sister to build a mansion for many other creatures and Hybrids. Facts • Jessie was 6 years old when she lost her first father. • She trained just to keep her calm whenever she gets upset or angry. • She only like to drink blood from her prey. • Jessie is one tough Hybrid that nothing will bring her down. • She doesn't know any other supernatural creatures like Slenderman, Zalgo, etc. • She can judged people without thinking. • Jessie was 10 years old when her mother got remarried and gave birth. • Jessie was 15 when she lost both of her parents. • Started building the mansion with Natalia at the age of 20. • Jessie mostly do her patrol on finding other Hybrids and creatures but will kill instantly when she thinks if they're dangerous This Character belongs to @'SamoanaGirl101' Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Hybrid Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Parent(s)